1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor actuated bells and more particularly to motor actuated bells of the type in which a motor drives a hammer means through a transmission means to allow the same to strike against an associated gong with substantial impact to thereby produce bell sound of great volume.
2. Prior Art
One conventional motor actuated bell, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a small DC motor 100 having a drive shaft 101 on which a gear 102 is fixedly mounted, a wheel gear 103 fixedly mounted on a shaft 104 and engaging the gear 102, and a cam 105 mounted on the shaft 104. With this construction, the motor 100 is driven to rotate the cam 105 through the meshed gears 102, 103 so that the cam intermittently acts on the end of a hammer 106 to allow the same to strike against an associated gong against the bias of a coil spring 107 to produce bell sound. This known motor driven bell has been found not entirely satisfactory in that the motor need to provide a substantial torque to enable the hammer to strike against the gong with substantial impact to produce bell sound of great volume.